Hypno
by 0anon0
Summary: Ash catches a Hypno in the wild, and uses it to his advantage.
1. Catch me a Hypno

Disclaimer: I don't any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

* * *

It was very quiet, quieter than Ash would have liked. He was miles away from the nearest town, and not even the wind stirred the tall grass. Nervously, Ash held a Poké Ball in his hand, an empty one, in case of trouble.

Suddenly, Ash heard rustling in the grass ahead of him. He froze in terror, sure that this would be the last breath he would take. Slowly, a yellow creature emerged. The Pokémon had pointed ears, and a white ruff around its neck. Ash gazed at its half-closed eyes, and its stumbling gait, and breathed a sigh of relief. This Pokémon was obviously too slow to catch him off guard.

Ash's eyes wandered to the object the Pokémon held in its left hand. It was a metal disc held on a thong that would around the Pokémon's wrist. Whenever the Pokémon moved, the metal disc moved too, taking an infinity-shaped path. As it spun, the metal caught the light, and flashed, blinding Ash. All of a sudden, Ash found that he couldn't look away. The disc seemed to take up all of his vision. The Pokémon stepped closer and closer, it's eyes still half-closed. With each step, Ash felt more listless, as lethargy crept into his bones. His breathing slowed to match the disc's path, and his mind emptied. When the Pokémon was only a few steps away, the Poké Ball dropped from Ash's nerveless hands.

That, oddly enough, was what saved him. The Poké Ball bounced once, then twice, and then rolled towards the approaching Pokémon. When the Poké Ball touched it, the Pokémon vanished. Immediately, Ash's mind cleared, and he looked around, bewildered. For a moment, he had no idea where the Pokémon had gone, but then Ash noticed the Poké Ball. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up. It was heavy, which was indicative that a Pokémon had been caught inside.

Ash looked around for Pikachu. The lightning Pokémon was lying on the ground, its eyes closed. Ash nudged it with a foot. Pikachu stirred.

"Pika?" it asked as it opened its eyes.

"It put you to sleep", Ash muttered to himself, as he checked over the Pokémon to make sure it wasn't injured. "And it nearly hypnotised me. There's only one Pokémon that I've heard of, that has such power – Hypno. But they're really rare!"

Ash looked down at the Poké Ball in his hand. Could it really be a Hypno? He needed to see it again. Ash threw the Poké Ball down at the ground, and the yellow Pokémon was standing again in front of him. Ash looked at it, all the while carefully avoiding his gaze being being caught again by the swinging pendulum. His guess had been right; this Pokémon was a Hypno.

As if to prove Ash right, the Pokémon looked dolefully up at him, and said, "Hypno", in a sonorous voice. Ash smiled to himself as he ordered Hypno back into the Poké Ball. The Pokémon would be a good edition to his team.


	2. Ashy-boy

Ash was back in Pallet Town. It was strange to walk around his hometown, seeing all these people he had grown up with. Ash had gotten used to travelling alone. Even in other towns and cities, he hadn't known anyone. It was a thrill for people in the streets to address him by name.

After a few days, Ash was starting to feel cooped up. His mother wanted him to do all the chores he had done before he'd left. Finally, Ash convinced his mother that he needed to exercise his Pokémon. It wasn't a lie. Other than Pikachu, the others had been stuck in their Poké Balls since he had returned. So Ash packed lunch for himself, and wandered off into the forest.

It was surprisingly nice to be alone, Ash realised. He had gotten so used to his own company that he was finding it difficult to deal with so many people at once. Ash found a fallen tree, and sat on it, revelling in the nature.

"Well, well, Ashy-boy", a voice suddenly rang out.

Ash jumped, scowling. A Trainer around his own age lounged against a nearby tree. He had auburn hair and black eyes, and wore a purple shirt and dark blue pants.

"What do you want, Gary?" Ash said with a scowl.

"No need to use that tone", Gary Oak replied condescendingly. "We haven't seen each other for ages. This is a touching reunion."

Ash's scowl deepened.

"Where's your fan club?" he asked bitterly. "It's not like you to leave them behind."

"I gave them a day off", Gary said airily. "I wanted to challenge you. A one-on-one duel."

"I don't know…" Ash said hesitantly.

He knew Gary had some sort of trick up his sleeve, and he didn't like it.

"Are you chickening out, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked. "Wait until I tell everyone back at Pallet Town."

"Fine", Ash said. "Let's have this duel. Here and now."

Gary's smile widened, and Ash felt his stomach knot. He picked out a Poké Ball, and threw it to the ground.

"Go Blastoise!" he yelled.

Ash gulped as the enormous water-type Pokémon appeared as if from nowhere. Blastoise lowered its head, its water cannons pointing directly at Ash. Unnerved, Ash fumbled with his belt. He cursed that Pikachu had decided to stay home. Other than being his strongest Pokémon, Pikachu would have had a type-advantage over Blastoise. Ash's hand finally stopped over the Poké Ball containing Hypno. The psychic Pokémon hadn't faced much fighting since Ash had caught it, but Ash reasoned that Hypno would have as much chance of winning as his other Pokémon.

He threw the Poké Ball at the ground, and yelled, "Go Hypno!"

Hypno looked pitifully small against Gary's Blastoise. The water Pokémon growled deep in its throat, but to Ash's astonishment, Hypno stood its ground. It began to shamble forward, its hand moving the pendulum in it characteristically unassuming way. Gary laughed as Hypno stumbled on twig.

"Is that the best you can send against me?" Gary asked impudently. "Blastoise. Blast it!"

Blastoise didn't do anything. Gary ordered the Pokémon to act again, but it still didn't move. For his vantage point, Ash could see that Blastoise's eyes were half shut; it seemed that Hypno had manage to hypnotise it. Slowly, like a leaf off a tree, Blastoise keeled over. It lay on the ground, curled up into a ball. Gary stared at Ash for a moment, then ran to his Pokémon.

"What did you do to it?" he yelled.

"Me?" Ash replied, feigning innocence. "I've done nothing!"

"I'll get you!" Gary screamed. "I'll make sure you never become a master Trainer!"

He glared up at Ash, then move his gaze to Hypno.

"And as for you…", he began.

But Gary didn't finish the sentence. Like Blastoise before him, Gary was bewitched by the pendulum swinging backwards and forwards. Ash saw Gary's eyes glaze over, and took a step towards him.

"Can you hear me, Gary?" he asked.

"Yes", Gary replied, his voice a monotone.

"Will you obey everything I say?" Ash continued.

"Yes", Gary repeated. Then he added, "Master."

Ash grinned as power rushed through him. Gary, who had foiled his attempts to be a humble Pokémon Trainer at every turn, was under his control, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank you, Hypno", Ash said to Pokémon next to him.

"Hypno", Hypno replied gratefully.

"Come here, Gary", Ash ordered.

The Trainer walked towards Ash, stopping in front of him. Ash looked up into his face, awed that he was in command of him.

"Kneel", he ordered.

When Gary was on his knees in front of Ash, Ash undid his belt, and unzipped his pants. Then he took his cock out of his underwear, and jerked it until it was hard. Ash placed it at Gary's lips, and ordered him to suck. Without questioning the order, Gary opened his mouth, and Ash's cock slid in. Gary's warm and wet mouth enveloped his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head of Ash's cock, eliciting a moan from the Trainer. Ash threaded his hands through Gary's spiky hair, pushing his rival further onto his cock. Gary took this without complaint.

Finally, Ash withdrew his cock. He jerked it a few time, before cumming on Gary's face. Satisfied, Ash turned to Hypno, and recalled him to his Poké Ball. Once Hypno had vanished, Gary came back to himself. Finding his face covered in cum, and with a bad taste in his mouth, he glared at Ash. Ash ignored him, taking the path back to Pallet Town, and leaving Gary still on his knees


	3. Ladies' Man

Misty was impatient to leave Viridian City. She said she had spent enough time there, and Ash agreed with her. But on their way out, Brock tarried, preferring to ogle the pretty girls that passed. Whenever one was in earshot, Brock couldn't help stopping and flirting with them. Finally, Misty cracked, grabbing Brock by the ear, and dragging him out of town. Ash followed behind them.

"Ouch!" Brock protested when she let him go. "That hurt!"

"It meant to", Misty retorted.

"Come on, Misty", Brock said, turning his charming smile on her. "I was just having some fun."

Misty huffed in annoyance, and stormed off ahead. Brock turned to Ash.

"You're on my side, aren't you?" he asked.

Brock's smile was dazzling. Looking at it, Ash felt like he was caught in a prism of glass and light. Finally, he shook his head to clear it.

"Let's get on", Ash said, trudging up the road behind Misty. "We'll be left behind if we don't hurry."

Brock scowled, but followed him.

A few hours later, they were setting up camp. Misty had gone to collect water, and Brock was getting food ready for dinner. Ash had released his Pokémon and was grooming them.

"You need to stop winding Misty up", Ash said to his friend as he brushed Pikachu's fur. "You know she hates it when you flirt."

"She's just jealous", Brock said confidently.

He threw the vegetables he was chopping into a bowl, then looked around for a pot.

"That's not the point", Ash said with a sigh. "If we're travelling together, we need to get along."

Brock didn't reply. Ash looked up angrily.

"Are you even listening to me?" he began to say, but stopped as he saw his best friend's situation.

Brock was still sitting, but was staring directly at Hypno. The psychic Pokémon was stumbling forwards, it's eyes locked on its human prey, and the pendulum swinging in its hand.

"Stop it, Hypno", Ash said wearily.

The Pokémon turned its sleepy gaze at its master. For a moment, Ash was enthralled by the metal disc, but shook himself out of it before Hypno could hypnotise him.

"Nice try", he said, standing up, and wrapping the pendulum around Hypno's hand so that it wouldn't affect him.

Ash then turned to Brock, and waved a hand in front of his eyes. Brock didn't move, but stared through Ash as though he wasn't there.

"Snap out of it", Ash said.

There was still no response. Ash looked down at his hypnotised friend, and noticed something intriguing. Brock had a bulge in his pants, and it looked bigger than he could have expected. Ash knew about sex; it was hard not to pick up a thing or two when he spotted Pokémon mating in the wild in a daily basis. But he'd never had he chance to see Brock naked. Whenever they'd bathed in streams or lakes on their journeys, Ash and Brock had bathed separately, as Misty normally didn't want to be left alone. Ash had wondered about how his friend was endowed, but had never had he chance to find out. Until now.

With trembling fingers, Ash touched the bulge in Brock's pants. Brock didn't stir. Gaining confidence, Ash unzipped Brock's cargo pants, and his monster sprang out. It was far longer than Ash's cock; Ash thought it was at least 9 inches long. Carefully, Ash wrapped his hand around Brock's member, though his fingers could barely go around it. As Ash stroked it, he could see a drop of precum forming at the tip. Inside his own pants, Ash could feel his own cock stiffen. With his free hand, he fumbled with the zipper, eventually managing to pull his cock out.

"Jerk me", he whispered to Brock, his voice cracking with nervousness.

Immediately, Brock's hand slithered into Ash's lap, and gripped the Trainer's cock. Ash gasped at the cool feeling of Brock's hand on the most private parts of his body, but quickly succumbed to the feeling. Ash's breath grew ragged as he came close to cumming, and finally he had to pull Brock's hand off his cock.

Now, he knelt between Brock's legs. Brock's cock was at eye level, and looked bigger than ever. Nervously, Ash stuck out his tongue, and lapped at the tip, tasting Brock's precum. Then, he took the tip into his mouth. Ash was rewarded with an involuntary moan from Brock. Encouraged, he tried to take more of Brock's cock into his mouth, but could only do a few more inches before he felt like gagging.

Eventually, Ash got up from between Brock's legs, and ordered his friend to lie if the ground. Then, as he lay on top of Brock to suck his cock, Brock also sucked Ash's cock. Brock was much better than Ash at sucking cock; he was able to take Ash's cock down to the root without trouble. Whenever he did so, Ash couldn't help but moan. Those vibrations on Brock's own cock invariably make him thrust upwards involuntarily, and Ash had to pull back quickly to stop him from choking.

After a while, Ash was too close to the edge. He thrust his cock deep into Brock's mouth, and with a loud yell, came. Brock, to his credit, swallowed all of Ash's seed without complaint. Ash was lying on Brock, exhausted, when he got the shock of his life.

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly said.


	4. Men's Lady

Like a lightning bolt, Ash jumped off Brock, and spun around, looking for the intruder. To his relief, he saw Misty at the edge of the campsite, a bucket of water at her feet, and her arms akimbo. She marched over to Ash, and glared at him.

"I go away for half an hour, and I come back to see you two doing… this!" she berated, spreading her arms to take in the situation in front of her.

Ash didn't know how to respond. Misty was angrier than he had ever seen her before.

"You", she said, pointing at Ash. "Stop encouraging him. He's bad enough thinking he can get with all of the girls, without needing to think he can get with all of the boys too."

Now, she rounded in Brock, who was still lying on the ground, a bit of Ash's cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"And, you", Misty said to Brock, her eyes blazing with fury.

For a moment, she didn't speak. Ash thought that Misty must be so angry that she was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, without any sounds coming out. Finally, she calmed down enough to talk.

"Why aren't you even looking at me?" she snapped at Brock. "And why is your cock still out?"

Ash looked down, and saw his own cock was still hanging out as well. He tucked it back into his pants. Unfortunately, that movement only drew Misty's attention.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked fiercely.

"Well…" Ash began to say.

But at that moment, Misty glanced over Ash's shoulder, and her gaze stuck. She stared with her mouth open. Ash whirled around, as a sonorous voice said, "Hypno!"

Ash saw that Hypno had managed to untangle the pendulum, and was swinging it back and forwards, in its characteristic infinity-shaped arc. Misty was standing stock still, hypnotised by the Pokémon.

"Thanks, Hypno", Ash said with relief. "You saved me from some awkward explaining."

"Hypno", the Pokémon mumbled again, and shambled off in another direction.

Ash turned his attention to Misty. Hypnotised, her anger had faded away, and she looked quite peaceful. Ash, however, was still recovering from the orgasm he had just had, and only one thing was in his mind – sex.

"Strip", he ordered.

Without question, Misty took off her shoes and socks, her shirt and bra, and finally her shorts and underwear. Ash stared at Misty in all her naked glory, from her pert breasts, down her smooth abdomen, and to her pussy. This was the first time Ash had seen a naked woman before, and he was spellbound. Ash took a step forwards, and ran his hands over Misty's boobs, feeling the supple flesh. He bent down, and took one of Misty's nipples in his mouth. Misty gasped.

A movement next to Ash distracted him for a moment. He turned his head, and saw Brock sitting stark naked next to him, staring get up at them both. Ash realised that Brock had interpreted the order he gave Misty as to himself as well. Ash also noticed that Brock was still sporting a massive hard-on. He smiled, an idea forming in his mind.

"Help me out, Brock", he said.

Immediately, Brock stood, and bent next to Ash taking Misty's free nipple in his mouth. Misty let out another gasp. Now, Ash took a step back, watching Brock's hands caress Misty's body. Slowly, as he recovered from his orgasm, Ash's cock pumped up to its full length. When he was fully hard, Ash stood in front of Misty and Brock.

"Suck me", he ordered.

Both of his companions fell to their knees in front of him. First Brock, then Misty, took his cock into their mouths. Ash moaned in pleasure. Brock and Misty knelt on either side of Ash, and put their mouths on his cock, kissing with it in between. Ash slowly moved, thrusting in and out as they licked his member. He let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, yeah", he said.

Ash put one hand on Brock's head, and the other on Misty's. He held them in place as he slid his cock between them. Quite quickly, Ash was close to cumming again. He pulled out, leaving Brock and Misty kissing. He sat on a log, watching them. Brock's hands explored Misty's body, running over her breasts, and between her legs. It was obvious that his constant flirting wasn't just bravado; Brock knew a thing or two about pleasing a woman. For her part, Misty's hands were coiled around Brock's cock, slowly jerking him to completion.

Finally, Ash called them over. He got Misty to kneel on hands and knees between his legs, and suck his cock. Brock, meanwhile, jerked his cock a few times, then slid it between her legs. Misty groaned onto Ash's cock. Then, Brock slowly pressed his cock into her pussy. The moans from both Brock and Misty told Ash that they were both enjoying it immensely. He pulled his cock out of Misty's mouth, and walked over to watch as Brock's huge member vanished inside her, before reappearing. Unconsciously, Ash stroked his cock, but quickly stopped himself. There was better ways for him to get off than masturbation.

Ash stepped behind Brock, and pressed his hard cock at his asshole. When Brock pulled back, Ash thrust into him. Brock's hole was warm and tight around Ash's cock. Ash could feel Brock's ass squeeze around him each time he thrust into Misty. He moaned in pleasure, and the other two moaned with him.

After a few minutes, Ash pulled out of Brock's ass. For a second, his hole gaped open, before tightening as per usual. Ash pulled Brock off Misty. The Pokémon Breeder immediately lay beneath Misty, and she took his cock into her mouth as he licked and sucked her pussy.

Now, Ash pressed his cock to Misty's pussy. Using Brock's saliva as lubricant, he pushed into her. For a moment, Ash didn't move. All he heard was slurping as Misty sucked Brock's cock, and Brock sucked Ash's balls. Then, Ash began to slowly thrust. With each thrust in, Brock would try to suck Ash's balls, though he contented himself with licking Misty's pussy and Ash's cock if he failed. Before long, Ash heard a gasp from Misty. He looked over her head, and saw Brock's cum dripping from her open mouth as the Breeder's cock began to soften. Now that he had cum, Brock focused all his energy on getting Ash and Misty off. For nearly ten minutes, Ash was able to hold off his impending orgasm.

Finally, Misty let out a small moan, and her pussy clenched around Ash's cock. Ash felt a warm liquid drip down his leg from her. Knowing that Misty had cum, tipped Ash over the edge. He pulled out of her, and only needed to stroke his cock once before cumming. Although he had already cum once today, jet after jet of Ash's seed shot from his cock, painting Brock's face and Misty's pussy white. Brock dutifully licked off all of Ash and Misty's orgasm.

Spent, Ash and Misty collapsed on the ground. They lay in a jumble with Brock, too tired to do anything else yet. But Ash knew there would be more fun experiences like this in their journey.


End file.
